¿Cita?
by fangirlx.x
Summary: "Tu sonrisa me salvó" ¿Con sólo sonreír él pudo salvar a alguien? "No tengo miedo a morir" Dejó de caminar. "Porque te amo" El latido de su corazón martillaba fuerte retumbando en sus oídos. Oneshot NarutoxHinata (NaruHina)


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Sasha545** por la corrección.

**Nota:** Use la traducción del fansub Naruto Uchiha del capítulo 437 para las frases de la confesión.

* * *

**¿Cita?**

_¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! — _corría por Konoha con el viento matutino golpeando su rostro y moviendo sus cabellos— _¿Qué hora era?_

Estaba nervioso. Al despertar quiso vestirse un poco mejor de lo usual, pero mientras hurgaba entre sus cajones no pudo decidirse por algo distinto a su característico atuendo naranja y cuando vio el reloj ya tenía cinco minutos de atraso. Acabó poniéndose lo mismo de siempre y saltando por la ventana para ahorrar tiempo.

Despertó temprano ese día porque no quería llegar atrasado y hacerla esperar, pero de alguna forma lo había terminado arruinando.

Distinguió a Sai a lo lejos y cambió de calle para esquivarlo, mirándolo con una mueca de disgusto _—Estúpido Sai —_pensó.

—_No vendré mañana a entrenar. _

— _¿Y eso? —Kakashi se acercó— Es raro que faltes._

_Esquivó a su sensei decidido a no soltar información, pero se dio de frente con Sai. _

— _¿Qué? — el pálido chico encogió los ojos con sospecha — ¿Una cita, Naruto? _

_El rubio desvió la vista incómodo— No te importa. _

— _¿Es una chica o un chi…? —Sai no terminó la pregunta gracias a un certero golpe que Sakura le propinó en el estómago._

— _¿A dónde irán? —preguntó Kakashi pícaramente. _

_El rubio se encogió de hombros —Vamos a desayunar. _

—_Por Kami, dime que no será ramen —intervino Sakura bufando—. Sé más romántico. _

_Naruto abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar _

—_Realmente debe quererte mucho —dijo su compañera sonriendo. _

_Eso hizo que Naruto ruborizara. _

—_Oh vaya, te pusiste rojo. En un libro decía... _

_Naruto se levantó y se fue. Sai y sus libros podían irse por donde vinieron. _

Había sido vergonzoso concertar aquel encuentro.

Habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos en labores de reconstrucción, no sólo con ella sino con todos, pero acabados los conflictos por fin tuvo tiempo para pensar en sus cosas, específicamente, asuntos inconclusos entre ambos.

La veía pasar por la aldea, ayudando a alguien, riendo junto a su equipo y jugando con el hijo de Kurenai y Asuma.

Le sonreía al verlo, sonrojándose un poco, pero siempre sonriéndole. Incluso llegándolo a animar…

—_Uchiha kun volverá cuando esté listo —se lo dijo porque lo notaba decaído, sus sonrisas eran algo tensas. Hinata lo conocía lo suficiente para notarlo. _

_Naruto lo pensó y concluyó que lo que ella decía era cierto, Sasuke no había descartado volver a Konoha, simplemente no se había pronunciado al respecto. _

—_Necesita tiempo —siguió ella—. Lo que sucedió fue terrible —Hinata miraba el cielo—. Hay heridas que son difíciles de sanar y siempre tendremos las cicatrices —volteó su rostro hacia él con una expresión que le transmitió tranquilidad—. Naruto kun ya hizo tanto como pudo por él. Eso lo ayudará a superar esas heridas, estoy segura. _

_La miró sonriendo un poco. El peso es su pecho parecía haberse disuelto. _

_Recordó lo que sucedió antes de su pelea con Neji en el torneo chunnin, como ella lo había animado a su manera. _

_¿Qué habría sido de él si no hubiera recibido esas palabras de aliento? ¿Habría caído ante Neji? _

_Recordó también como intervino ante Nagato y sintió calor en sus mejillas. Fue una locura, pero ella no dudo en pararse frente a él cuando lo vio en peligro. _

Después de varias semanas observándola, saludándola y charlando con ella muchas cosas se aclararon en su mente.

El día anterior se había animado y se decidió a hablarle a la joven.

—_¿Vas a desayunar mañana? —soltó sin pensar. _

_La chica lo miró confundida; por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, desayunaba todos los días. _

—_Mañana es día especial en Ichiraku ramen —desvió la mirada cuando los ojos claros parecieron comprender—. Yo pensé que quizás... _

—_Te acompañaré —la voz suave de la joven lo interrumpió. _

_Hinata conocía los especiales del local, si dos personas comían juntas el tercer plato era gratis. La hacía feliz poder pasar tiempo con él, independiente de la razón de trasfondo. _

_La joven le sonrió con timidez y Naruto se sonrojó un poco, pero también sonrió— ¿Mañana a las ocho está bien? _

_Hinata asintió y se despidieron. _

Cuando dobló en la calle que lo llevaría a su destino sonrió y entró deprisa.

Ella estaba ahí sentada sonriéndole a Ayame, la hija de Teuchi, el dueño del local. Hinata se giró cuando él entró y un suave rubor invadió sus mejillas.

—Buenos días.

—Buen día —respondió en automático—. Siento la espera.

—Está bien —sonrió tranquila.

Un tanto nervioso, Naruto se sentó a su lado. Pidieron y comieron juntos, con el rubio charlando sin parar y Hinata oyéndolo con atención, sonriendo ante algunas cosas o sólo mirándolo con ternura ante otras.

—Estas más ruidoso que de costumbre —indicó Teuchi con una sonrisa— ¿Acaso estás nervioso?

Naruto se atragantó.

—Naruto kun —Hinata lo vio preocupada sin decidirse a darle una palmadita en la espalda.

—E...estoy bien —se obligó a tragar.

Después de dos platos para Naruto y uno para Hinata salieron del sitio despidiéndose de los dueños.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza removiéndose incómodo.

—Mmm ahora... —Hinata lo miró esperando que continuara. El rubio no pudo sostener su mirada— ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? —la vio de reojo y le extrañó la expresión de sorpresa de la chica.

De repente la Hyuga empezó a jugar con sus dedos ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Por qué quería que fueran a algún lado? ¿Para agradecerle? Pasaron tantas ideas por su cabeza que no se hubiera sorprendido si humo hubiese surgido de ella.

Naruto sonrió recordando ese gesto nervioso que solía hacer desde su infancia, jugando y toqueteando sus dedos. Ella se percató de lo que hacía y juntó sus manos, armandose de valor.

—Caminar —dijo mirándolo con un rubor fuerte.

—¿Caminar? —Naruto era el extrañado ahora.

El sonrojo aumentó y ella desvió la mirada— Mmm s…sí, caminar pero s...si no...

—Bien —trató de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse— ¿Hacia dónde?

La chica respingó y señaló al frente. Tras un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Naruto empezaron a caminar.

Hinata no podía creerlo. Aún cuando para él invitarla a salir fuese sólo una forma de haber comido un plato gratis de ramen, estar cerca del joven hacía que su corazón golpeara con tanta fuerza que no se hubiese sorprendido si el rubio lo escuchase. Alcanzarlo, llegar hasta él; de repente sus sueños parecían más reales.

Naruto la vio de soslayo. El sonrojo persistía, no obstante una suave sonrisa se pintaba ahora en su rostro. Miraba el cielo con una expresión que no le había visto antes.

¿Caminar la hacía feliz? ¿Por qué caminar?

_"Siempre soñando que podríamos caminar juntos" _

Sintió todo su interior reaccionar ante el recuerdo, desde su estómago, su pecho, su pulso y su cabeza.

La observó con más atención, su expresión era… inolvidable; su mirada suave, su sonrisa tierna.

_"Tu sonrisa me salvó"_

¿Con sólo sonreír él pudo salvar a alguien?

_"No tengo miedo a morir" _

Dejó de caminar.

_"Porque te amo" _

El latido de su corazón martillaba fuerte retumbando en sus oídos.

Él nunca había tenido nada, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, nunca creyó que alguien podría sentir "amor" de esa manera por él.

Hinata se volteó extrañada y se encontró al rubio un poco sonrojado con la mirada fija en ella.

Todo el rostro de Hinata se pintó de rojo.

Estaban a tres pasos de distancia, mirándose. Naruto no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella chica dulce y tierna que fue la primera en decirle _"Te amo"; l_a primera en ver algo más que el niño paria de la aldea; la primera en tomar sus ideas y volverlas propias, ambos compartían su "_camino del ninja_".

Hinata estaba atrapada por la mirada azul de esos ojos que tanto amaba. Sentía algo diferente en el ambiente, distinto a todos los encuentros que había compartido con él desde su regreso.

Naruto remojó sus labios y tragó con fuerza. Dio un paso, luego otro y acortó la distancia a menos de un metro. Hinata empezó a sentirse mareada, no entendía del todo lo que pasaba y llegó a pensar que en realidad no era más que otro de sus sueños.

—Oi —Kiba salió de la nada junto a Shino—. Fuimos a tu casa a buscarte, Hinata.

— ¿Eh? —la chica miró a su amigo como si no lo reconociera del todo, parpadeando confusa.

—Vamos a entrenar y quisimos invitarte.

—Hola chicos.

Naruto se enervó al reconocer la voz de Ino.

— ¿Y esta reunión? ¿Hay alguna fiesta? —preguntó la chica en broma.

—Si la hubiera no los invitaríamos —Kiba bufó malhumorado.

—Te escuché —dijo la rubia molesta mientras Chouji y Shikamaru llegaban hasta ellos.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —cuestionó el Nara, aburrido.

— ¿Vamos?_ ¿Vamos?_ —una vena sobresalía en la frente de Naruto— ¡Están estorbando! —rechinó los dientes mirándolos furioso.

— ¿Estorbando? —Kiba y Chouji hablaron en coro pero la cara de Ino y Shikamaru cambio de inmediato.

— ¡Interrumpen nuestra cita, idiotas!

— ¿Cita?

Todo el coro que recibió en respuesta lo sorprendió, pero ver a Hinata tan sorprendida como los demás lo hizo sentir confundido.

No prestó atención a lo que dijo Ino, ni a la forma en que se llevó a Kiba y Chouji del cuello, sólo supo que de nuevo quedaron solos.

Hinata no reaccionaba, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo miraba sin expresión.

—Ci...cita —por fin sus labios se movieron y aunque fue un murmullo Naruto lo oyó.

Se extrañó. Acaso ella no sabía que...

Pensó en la forma en que la invitó. Realmente no le dijo que salieran en una cita, sólo le había pedido que fueran a desayunar juntos. El pánico lo invadió. ¿Interpretó mal todo? ¿Acaso ella ya lo había olvidado? ¿O quizás no era "_ese_" tipo de amor?

— ¿Es...estamos en una ci...cita?

Trago grueso sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—Yo... creí… que sí —dijo con suavidad evitando su mirada.

No recibió respuesta. Tal vez debió saberlo antes, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se armó de valor y la miró de nuevo.

Desde la frente hasta las orejas y cuello, toda la piel de Hinata estaba sonrojada. Se fijó en sus ojos y casi salta.

—N...no llores —dio un paso e inseguro estiró los brazos, ¿cómo reconfortarla?—. No llores —urgió—. Si no quieres...

Hinata dio medio paso y hundió el rostro en su pecho, aferrándose sin fuerza a su chaqueta naranja.

Naruto se volvió de piedra. Su ritmo cardiaco se disparó a límites desconocidos mientras veía los hombros de la chica temblar. Movió los brazos en automático guiándose por el instinto y rodeó a Hinata suavemente. Ella se quedó muy quieta por lo cual temió haber hecho algo malo.

—Y...yo —comenzó tratando de encontrar una respuesta— _Vamos cerebro sólo por esta vez… _

— ¿No estoy soñando? —la voz temblorosa apenas le llegó— De verdad... de verdad —Hinata alzó la mirada para toparse con un par de ojos azules nerviosos— ¿Está sucediendo?

Naruto tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para entender y asimilar lo que dijo. La alegría fue inmensa. Sonrió ampliamente a la chica quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

Sin poder creerlo Hinata sonrió— Si no es real, espero no despertar nunca.

Naruto la soltó un poco, cada poro de su cuerpo liberando éxtasis

—Es real —se acercó mirando sus ojos claros.

Nervioso, muy nervioso, pero más que nada necesitado, se aproximó aún más a ella urgido por ese contacto.

Sus labios se rozaron de forma torpe y tierna.

Se apartó muy deprisa preocupado que su actuar fuese incorrecto. Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y el rubor seguía presente en sus mejillas.

—Real —repitieron sus labios rosas. No podía creerlo.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo, la liberó y tomó su mano.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y al ver la expresión radiante del rubio sonrió por reflejo.

—Real —confirmó Naruto—. Caminando a mi lado —dio un paso y ella con él.

Más lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la chica enterneciendo al rubio.

—To…tomando tu mano —dijo entre hipidos—. Lado a lado.

—Lado a lado —aseveró el chico, apretando un poco la pequeña mano de la joven.

Lo había alcanzado después de tantos años. Después de todo lo sucedido sus deseos y sueños se cumplieron. Aún no creía que fuera real. Lágrimas seguían brotando pero la sonrisa no se borraba. Vio a Naruto y él también sonreía, una enorme calidez la invadió.

Naruto aspiró con fuerza. Con el calor de la mano de Hinata junto a la suya, paseando por la aldea que amaba, con la brisa moviendo los árboles; sintió que todo encajaba.

Que él encajaba.

—_Mamá, papá —_pensó mirando la montaña de los kages_— ¿Lo ven? …Soy feliz._

* * *

Hola a todos y muchísimas gracias por leer.

Este oneshot esta dedicado a dos chicas geniales, a mi hermana y a Sasha545 dos grandes fans NaruHina.

Me emociono mucho escribirlo es lo primero 100% NaruHina que escribo y estaba muy nerviosa espero les guste.

Saludos ^^


End file.
